List of Powers and Abilities
This list contains all supernatural powers and abilities possessed by supernatural beings. A *'Accelerated Healing:' The supernatural ability to heal from sustained wounds and injuries at a rapid speed. *'Allure:' The supernatural ability to be highly desirable and enticing to others. *'Animal Empathy:' The supernatural ability to understand and communicate with animals on an emotional level to a certain extent. *'Apparition:' The manifestation of spirits in the physical world. *'Aura Reading:' the supernatural ability to read the auras of individuals, allowing the user to discern a great amount of information about said individual. B *'Blood Consumption:' The supernatural ability to sustain oneself through the consumption of the blood of the living. C *'Channeling:' The supernatural ability to draw energy from other living beings, the forces of nature and the earth itself to perform magic. *'Compulsion:' The supernatural ability to influence and manipulate the minds of others. *'Compulsion Immunity:' The supernatural ability to be immune to c. D *'Death Sensing:' The supernatural ability to sense upcoming death in others. *'Divination:' The supernatural ability to gather insight on and predict future events through various means. *'Dream Manipulation:' The supernatural ability to enter and manipulate the dreams of other people. E *'Elemental Control:' The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the elements and the natural forces of the earth. *'Energy Draining:' The supernatural ability to drain the sexual energy from living beings through physical contact and feed off their life force. *'Enhanced Durability:' The supernatural ability to possess a heightened resistance to physical harm and injuries. *'Enhanced Speed:' The supernatural ability to physically move at a speed that is impossible for regular humans to match or even perceive properly. *'Enhanced Strength:' The supernatural ability to possess a degree of physical strength that is unattainable by regular humans. F *'Flesh Consumption:' The supernatural ability to sustain oneself through the consumption of the flesh of the living. H *'Heightened Senses:' The supernatural ability to possess one or more of the five senses (sight, hearing, smell, taste and touch) to a degree beyond regular human capabilities. *'Hypnotic Voice:' The supernatural ability to hypnotize other beings with one's voice, putting them in a trance-like state and influencing their thoughts and actions. I *'Immortality:' The state of possessing an infinite lifespan and an arresting aging process. *'Intangibility:' The supernatural ability to alter one's physical form and become non-substantial, thus having no solid form. L *'Levitation:' The supernatural ability to defy gravity and levitate in the air. *'Longevity:' The supernatural ability to increase one's mortal lifespan through supernatural means. *'Lust Inducement:' The supernatural ability to induce sexual lust in other beings through physical contact. M *'Magic:' The channeling of the energy of the earth and its natural forces to perform magical feats. *'Mediumship:' The supernatural ability to perceive and communicate with spirits. P *'Pain Suppression:' The supernatural ability to suppress the sensation of physical pain. *'Photokinesis:' The supernatural ability to create and manipulate light to various effects. *'Portal Creation:' The supernatural ability to open interdimensional portals in order to travel between dimensions. *'Possession:' The supernatural ability to intrude the bodies of individuals and take control of them. *'Precognition:' The supernatural ability to perceive future events through visions or dreams. *'Psychometry:' The supernatural ability to discern information about objects or individuals through touch. R *'Retrocognition:' The supernatural ability to perceive past events through visions or dreams. S *'Shapeshifting:' The supernatural ability to alter one's physical form. *'Sonic Screaming:' The supernatural ability to unleash screams of a inhuman amplitude, capable of shattering glass and causing blood vessels to burst. *'Spell Casting:' The supernatural ability to use spells and incantations to perform Magic. T *'Telekinesis:' The supernatural ability to move matter with the power of the mind. *'Telepathy:' The supernatural ability to mentally perceive information from the minds of others and transmit thoughts from one mind to another. *'Teleportation:' The supernatural ability to instantly relocate from one location to another without traveling through the space in between. V *'Vampire Fangs:' The supernatural ability to grow razor sharp fangs to feed on the living. Category:Powers and Abilities